


Blue Blossoms of Romance

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Animation, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Dance, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Singing, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: A poem about a conversation between the Chief Blue Meanie and Jeremy Hilary Boob PhD, alias Nowhere Man - set at the end when the Meanies come over to the side of love and colour.  These two were looking very friendly at the end of the film and I thought they could get romantic!  Just call me an old softy.





	Blue Blossoms of Romance

**The Blue Blossoms of Romance - a blue love story.**

 

_After the Blue Meanies decide that they really should be kinder - and the magic of the music of Sgt Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band has touched their hearts and brought love and rainbows into their lives- Jeremy Hilary Boob PhD, alias Nowhere Man, turns to his new friend the Chief Blue Meanie and begins:_

 

“Now I think our work is done.  To Pepperland we brought the sun.  Next I ask - what happens now? I know not where, with whom, or how.”

 

“I don’t know,  my new mon ami. Perhaps we should wait and see?”

 

“And so, you see, to this end, I would like to be your friend, I’ve been Nowhere for so long, what I need now is a song.”

 

“I know what you mean, and that means a lot.  I am a Meanie, am I not?”

 

_Gives a wide yellow toothed grin and takes a bow._

 

“I see that you have wit and charm, you have a smile that can disarm.”

 

“Indeed I do, my little friend.  And, on that note, and to that end - let us go and take a walk, so that we are free to talk.”    

 

“My good friend - here’s the thing.   Instead of talking, shall we sing?”

 

“Ah, shall we go Somewhere and dance, perhaps it will lead to romance?”

 

“I thought you would never ask, that would be a happy task. I’ve read about the waltz and jive, but as long as I’ve been alive, I’ve learnt all about the prep, but sadly, never danced a step!”

 

“Then let me show you, get to know you, then my dove, we’ll learn to love.”

 

“A Nowhere Man like me, you say?   I never thought I’d see the day!”

 

“A Hard Day’s Night will fall before I see you walk out of my door!”

 

“Then let the band strike up a tune!  And we will dance beneath the moon.”

 

“And we will linger while we can.  And you shall be my Somewhere Man.”


End file.
